Life Continues
by Kitten-KC
Summary: Sequel to The Fates of Elladan and Elrohir. Elrohir decides to sail to Valinor and is reunited with his parents, what else could happen?
1. Talks and Decisions

Welcome to the sequel of "The Fates Of Elladan And Elrohir". You will have to read that story first to understand what is happening in this one.

* * *

Chapter 1

Talks and Decisions

* * *

"Why were you standing outside my door?" Glorfindel asked Elrohir, where the elf in question was sitting across from him at the small table in the kitchen. There were very few elves left in Imladris, Elrohir and Glorfindel included, so the main hall was rarely used.

"I was thinking..." Elrohir trailed off.

"Yes?"

"...That maybe it is time to leave this place." Elrohir finished.

"To go to the Havens?"

"Where else?" Elrohir replied. "I miss ada; I'm ready to leave."

"Very well, we will leave as soon as possible."

-0-0-0-0-

Two weeks later, Glorfindel and Elrohir were readying their horses for the journey.

As for who would look after Imladris? That problem had already been dealt with, as Celeborn had arrived the week before.

The journey to the grey Havens was uneventful, much to the relief of Elrohir and Glorfindel.

Once at the Havens, Glorfindel and Elrohir let their horses go, as they began moving their bags onto the ship.

Elrohir spent most of his time either at the front of the ship or by Glorfindel, trying to get stories about Valinor from him, but Glorfindel was acting almost detached, lost in his memories.

-0-0-0-0-

Glorfindel sat at the side of the ship thinking over what had happened in the last few months.

()Flashback()

During a pause in the battle (for him, at least) he managed to locate Elladan. The elder twin was surrounded by orcs. Glorfindel watched from the tree branch that he had just jumped onto, as Elladan killed all of the orcs surrounding him, save one. The last orc came up behind the twin and stabbed him right through the stomach. Elladan collapsed to the ground as the orc turned and ran towards Elrohir. As it came up behind the younger twin, who was standing almost still, due to the fact that all of the other orcs were dead, Elrohir spun around while lifting his sword and decapitated the remaining orc.

Glorfindel watched as Elrohir searched for his twin. He walked up behind the young elf. "I know where he is."

()end flashback()

Glorfindel looked up to find Elrohir. He saw the young elf sitting in the corner reading, and he smiled when he noticed which book it was.

-0-0-0-0-

Later on, as Glorfindel was resting, he was awakened by a shout of "GLORFINDEL!" He sat up quickly to find Elrohir standing a foot away shifting his weight excitedly from one foot to the other. "What is it, Elrohir?" The blonde elf asked.

"I can see it!"

"See what?"

"Valinor!" Elrohir replied before doing a 180 and running back to the front of the ship.

Glorfindel then stood up and walked over to the front of the ship to join the younger elf.

Glorfindel watched as the shores of Valinor drew closer and closer until he could make out some of the figures waiting on the beach. He could see Elrond and Celebrian, Erestor, Galadriel, Legolas, and many other elves that he knew. He looked closer and even saw a few elves in Valinor that had once resided in Gondolin, that he had heard had escaped from the attack and had later sailed before he had returned. At this, Glorfindel became almost as excited as his companion, but unlike said companion, Glorfindel kept his excitement hidden.

TBC...

Ada father

I would love to know what all of you think, as well as I'd like to know which of my readers of the last story are still with me after my hiatus.


	2. Arrival in Valinor

Disclaimer: All characters and places pertaining to Lord of the Rings, are not mine, even though I wish they were.

* * *

Chapter 2

Arrival in Valinor

* * *

"Glorfindel? Do you see! There's Ada and Nana and Legolas and Daernaneth..."Glorfindel heard Elrohir say. 

Elrohir suddenly sobered for a second, "Who is that standing beside Ada?" He asked, curiosity written all over his face.

Glorfindel remembered the many descriptions that had been told of that elf, but none of those did her much justice. He knew who she must be by the way she looked and because she was standing beside Elrond. "That is Elwing, your grandmother."

Elrohir's eyes widened in disbelief. "That is Daernaneth nîn?" He asked.

"Although I have never met her, I am quite sure that it is." Glorfindel replied.

Elrohir just stood there in silent thought, turning over this new bit of information in his head as he studied the elf-maiden that stood beside his ada. 'So that's the elf-maid who save the silmaril.' He thought.

Meanwhile, while Elrohir was lost in thought, Glorfindel was scanning the elves on the shore. Once again he saw Elrond, Celebrian, Erestor, Galadriel, and Legolas. Then, all of a sudden his eyes locked on a small group of elves standing together. His eyes widened as he recognized all of the elves there. They were all elves from Gondolin, and ever one of them had died in that attack. Many of them were fellow warriors that he had become close friends with, others were acquaintances from other parts of the city. One of those elves specifically caught his attention; it was Ecthelion, Lord of the Fountains and Warden of the Great Gate of Gondolin. Glorfindel's eyes lit up at the sight of one of his closest friends, and he smiled.

Elrohir had snapped out of his inattentive state and had curiously watched Glorfindel for the past few minutes. "What are you smiling about?" He asked.

Glorfindel didn't register that Elrohir had spoken to him, so lost in thought was he from seeing his friend.

"Glorfindel?" Elrohir tried, "Are you there? Or has the welcome been so overwhelming that it sent you back to Mandos again?"

Glorfindel started. "What?" He asked, confusion written on his face.

"I asked you what you were smiling about."

"Oh," Glorfindel replied, "do you see that group of elves over there?" He said as he pointed to where the elves were standing by a large boulder.

Elrohir nodded.

"They are elves that resided in Gondolin with me. And do you see the elf standing closest to the water?" He continued.

Again, Elrohir nodded.

"That is Ecthelion."

"The Lord of the Fountain?" Elrohir asked in amazement.

"And a very dear friend of mine." Glorfindel added.

All of a sudden, Elrohir went silent and his expression fell.

Glorfindel watched the young twin worriedly as his expression changed. "Are you all right?" He asked as he put a hand on the twin's shoulder.

"I wish he could have been here, he would have loved this. He always loved hearing about the great warriors of the battles during the ages before us." Elrohir said quietly, his words laced with grief.

Glorfindel put both hands on the young elf's shoulders and looked him in the eyes, his own showing sympathy and caring, before pulling the young elf into his arms.

Elrohir allowed Glorfindel to hold him, he know that he himself needed to be held.

"Every one of those elves in that group, including Ecthelion, died that day." Glorfindel said. "As did I."

"What are you saying?"

"That if they are alive and I am alive, then in time, perhaps Elladan will also be released from Mandos' halls. In fact he may already be in the Halls of Waiting." Glorfindel said. This seemed -- to him -- to cheer the twin up a bit.

Just then they noticed that they had reached the shores of Valinor. As the two stepped off of the ship Glorfindel saw Elrohir unceremoniously sprint towards Elrond and throw himself into his father's arms. Glorfindel followed at a more normal pace to come to stand before Elrohir and Elrond, who had still not released his son as Elrohir would not let him.

"Hannon le, mellon nîn." Elrond said.

"For what?"

"For looking after ion nîn." Came the reply.

"I am sorry that I could not return both of your sons to you." Glorfindel added.

"There is no need to apologize, you did all that you could." Elrond replied reassuringly. "Now stop wasting your time over here, I believe that there are others that you are more eager to speak to." He added, looking over to where Ecthelion and the others stood patiently, Ecthelion watching them with a knowing smile.

Glorfindel, slightly embarrassed, bowed his head in thanks before turning on his heel and running towards his old friend. On arrival, he warmly embraced his dear friend as the gesture was returned.

TBC...

* * *

**Ada:** father 

**Nana:** mother

**Daernaneth:** gradmother

**Daernaneth nîn:** my grandmother

**Hannon le, mellon nîn:** thank you, my friend

**Ion nîn:** my son

* * *

I would love to get some feedback from all of you, constructive criticism is welcome. 


	3. Discussions Between Father and Son

**Disclaimer:** Not Mine. If you don't have that in your head yet. I repeat it again: if you recognize a character from this story, it belongs to Tolkien, not me.

* * *

Chapter 3

Discussions Between Father and Son

* * *

"Ada?" Elrohir asked.

"Yes ion nîn?" Elrond replied.

"I'm glad you're here." The young twin said before burying his head in his father's shoulder.

"It will be all right." Elrond said, as he briefly closed his eyes in rememberance, as he stroked his son's hair. "Everything will be all right."

"Do you miss him?" Elrohir asked suddenly.

Elrond was startled out of his deep thoughts at the unexpected question. "Do I miss who?" He asked back in confusion.

"Elros."

"Every day. I left the book that he had given me, for one, or both, of you to find. I thought it would help you."

"It did Ada, the knowledge that you understood what it felt like, and the promise that I made to 'Dan to not follow him were what made me decide to come." Elrohir said. "If Glorfindel hadn't shown me the book, I think I would have wasted away."

Elrond looked sadly at the only child of his to return, with understanding.

"I brought it with me ada, just to let you know." Elrohir added, hoping to cheer his father up somewhat.

Elrond looked at his son with a small smile. "You don't know how happy that made me." He said.

"I wish I had something like that to remember 'Dan by." Elrohir said.

"But there is still a chance that he will return. Elros and I are separated until the ending of the world, you and Elladan are not." Elrond added.

Elrond felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, and he suddenly felt foolish for not acknowledging her before. "Elrohir, I would like you to meet someone."

Elrohir pulled away from his father to look at the elf-maid that he had seen standing beside his ada from the ship.

"Ion nîn, I would like you to meet my naneth, Elwing." Elrond said, smiling as his mother warmly embraced her grandson.

TBC...

* * *

**Ada:** father  
**Ion nîn:** my son  
**Naneth:** mother

* * *

Please let me know what you think! I love to get feedback on my writing, it inspires me to write more stories, and that in turn helps me become a better writer. 


	4. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Tolkien.

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Many centuries passed and Elrohir's grief for his brother lessened over time, although it never completely faded. He still missed his twin greatly as he did his sister and foster brother, just like the rest of his remaining family. 

Currently he was sitting on the beach skipping stones across the water. His current record was 10, but his mind was distracted. He spent much of his time here, now. The sound of the waves somehow calmed him. He wasn't always alone though, sometimes he would come down here and an hour later he would be joined by his grandmother, Elwing.

Such was the case now.

Elrohir didn't hear her come up behind him, and so he was startled when she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You are losing hope; you feel that he may not come." She said, her soft voice calming Elrohir's nerves even more.

"Yes." Elrohir admitted, "I am terrified by the fact that I may never see him again. I don't know how ada did it."

"According to some, it took a lot to get him to accept the fact that Elros was dead, and that they would never meet again save only in Mandos' halls.

Suddenly, Elwing saw a figure walking down the beach towards them. She gasped as she realized that the elf looked almost exactly like the elf she was talking to. 'So that must be him.' She thought to herself as she tapped Elrohir on the shoulder and pointed towards the approaching figure.

Elrohir's eyes widened in surprise as he recognized the elf. "'Dan?" He said in so small a whisper that it was a wonder that the other elf heard him.

Elrohir let out the breathe he hadn't known he'd been holding when the other elf smiled in reply.

"'DAN!" Elrohir cried as he lunged at his twin, knocking him over and wrapping his arms tightly around him as they both went tumbling to the ground.

"'Ro, I can't…breathe." He choked out due to his brother crushing his lungs.

"I missed you to 'Ro." Elladan said as Elrohir released him and rolled off him to lay on the sand beside Elladan.

Elladan looked at his brother to find tears rolling down his cheeks. "Why are you crying, 'Ro?" He asked.

"I've missed you so much, and I was beginning to think that you were never coming back." Elrohir said to his older brother.

"Oh, Elrohir. You know that I could never stay away from you forever tithen muindor." He said as he wrapped his arms around his twin.

Suddenly, Elladan noticed the elf-maiden watching their reunion. "Who is that 'Ro?" He asked.

Elrohir looked confused for a second before realizing what Elladan meant. He looked up at his grandmother and they shared a chuckle at Elladan's expense, which only caused the elder twin to become even more confused.

At Elladan's growing confusion, Elrohir laughed before standing up, pulling his brother off the ground with him, and walking over to where the elf-maiden stood. "'Dan, this is Elwing, our daernaneth." He said to his twin, and then turned to his grandmother, continuing. "And this is gwanur nîn, Elladan."

Like she did upon meeting Elrohir, she pulled Elladan into a warm embrace.

Elladan tensed as he felt Elwing hug him, but after a second he relaxed and returned the embrace.

As Anar began to set, Elwing took one of each of their hands and the three of them all walked back to where the rest of the family would be waiting for them.

THE END

**

* * *

Ada: father **

**Tithen muindor:** little brother

**Daernaneth:** grandmother

**Gwanur nîn:** my twin

**Anar:** the sun

* * *

Please let me know what you all thought of my story. AndI apologize for the lateness of this chapter. 


End file.
